The Wolf That Lived
by Hector Flores
Summary: Harry Potter was born under a very unlucky star, his parents murdered and forced to live in the worst conditions, but Harry had a secret no one knew, Harry was not your ordinary boy, in a place where his parent's found love in each other he too would find someone, someone that was just right for him.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Harry Potter, this is a fanfiction only.

If you want a friendly, peaceful Harry then this is not the fanfiction for you, you have been warned.

My story began in a rather strange way. Most kids expect that you would grow up with your parents, who love and teach you things about life. Tough discipline, fair and lots of care. That was not the care for me, not by a long way off.

As far as I know I been growing up with my Aunt Petunia, and her husband Vernon. I don't even want to think what my cousin will do in his future. Looking at the way they feed him, my guess it's either an early death or a quadruple amputee.

You probably are wondering what is my name, well I got two of them actually. The one in school role is Harry James Potter, and the one my supposed relative call me Freak. I hear the second name more times than the first, that shows you how loving and caring my home life is.

My room is in the room under the stairs, the one where they have the boiler. As food, I get a crust of week old bread, a slice of moldy cheese and a whole lot of carrots that my cousin takes out of his meals. Dudley hates carrot and I get every piece of food he hates, cause Vernon hates to waste food. I get one meal a day and that is if I didn't do something to upset them.

The upside of this is my vision is perfect, so no need to wear glasses anymore and my bowels are as regular as a city bus when I can use the bathroom that is. Mostly I have to use the public bath in the park.

Now I know most of you are wondering how in the world do I survive in a family that feeds me like this? It's actually very, very simple, I eat any stray animal I can get my hands on, and I get plenty.

The truth is the town I live in had a massive problem with stray animals since most people consider spay and neuter a rather cruel thing to do to anything, let alone a puppy or a cat. When I am hungry the cute adorable kitten or puppy only means one thing to me and that is either breakfast, lunch or dinner.

Since I was ten the problem with stray animals was mysteriously solved it seems, so much so the dog catcher was fired and now works as a custodian at my elementary school.

How can I be eating all these stray? That is the other part that my relatives don't know. I am a full-fledged werewolf, I kid you not I change every full moon. I actually run away from home to do it where people aren't around. My relatives actually give me extra food as thanks for doing that.

You must also be wondering why don't I just rip them up and have a buffet with the lot of them. I mean they don't feed me right, insult me or beat me any chance the get.

I guess I should say it's because I have plenty of self-control and am very disciplined about what I feel and can control my urges. If I was forced fed truth serum I would say the actual reason, and that is that I find the idea of eating any part of them to be completely and utterly disgusting.

This is coming from a boy that turns into a wolf every single full moon, and I have been accused of being able to lick my own balls. I, of course, don't do that, and I don't walk on all fours most of the time.

Eleven years went by and nothing changed in the house if you asked how many people lived at number four Pivet Drive, the answer the sensor always got was three and a pet. I guess you can tell who is the pet in that reference, and no it's not Dudley no matter how much of a pig he looks like.

Dudley was for his birthday going on a trip to the zoo. "Now I know we can't leave the Freak all alone in the house, no telling what damage it might do when we are gone. So we are taking the Freak with us to the zoo. Maybe he will appreciate how good his life is in our house then."

I looked at Petunia pretending to be quite happy, in reality, what I would notice I expect that I actually would prefer to live in the zoo, than with them. The zookeepers are actually Humane and I would eat things that are healthy, but if I dared to say that out loud my Uncle Vernon would get to do the thing he loves to do most, beat me up with a baseball bat.

In eleven years I grew up to be a rather strong, nice height, and some girls would even call attractive young man. My cousin, on the other hand, looked like he had type 2 diabetes, needed daily insulin shots, and is bound to end up in a wheelchair before the age of thirty.

One reason for my frequent beating, and one reason why I hate the prison, I mean the home that I am forced to live in. If I tried to run away and I have, I would be dragged back by a police officer and I would get beat up for causing trouble to the police, Petunia would say why didn't the dog catcher take me to the pound.

As you can tell I have many, many reasons why I just love my Aunt, Uncle and my dear Cousin, as in I would love for them to end up like my parents did in that car crash instead of my parents.

As I walked through the zoo, I saw many other animals that were getting a much better treatment than me. It was until I got to the snake exhibit that I saw the single most pathetic thing ever, at least until that day.

Dudley and his little stooges knocking on the glass trying to get a giant Boa to move. Guess what? I guess nobody told my Cousin that he didn't always get what he wanted. The snake looked like she was bored to tears. As soon as the three stooges went away I walked up to the same display.

I looked at the snake and at my idiot cousin, "I am sorry about that, my idiot cousin can be such a spoiled brat. You must have been so annoyed by him doing that, I am very sorry. You must have thought it was as annoying as I did."

She slowly slithered and she was looking at my face when she began to nod her head in agreement. "So where are you from?" She began to point her tail at the little sign on the window. "Boa Constrictor, Brazil."

Well, I never met a foreigner before I was curious about where she came from naturally, "So was it nice there?" She pointed at the same sign again, and this time tapping the glass. "Bred in captivity."

"So you never been to Brazil, sorry to hear that. Don't you worry, you probably get better treatment here than I do back home? Do you get lots of food, treat you when you are sick, and give you a comfy place to sleep?"

She began to nod her head and that is when I heard a scream I never thought I would hear. **"BIG D COME AND LOOK! YOU WILL NOT BELIEVE WHAT THAT SNAKE IS DOING!"** Just before I could do anything he runs to where I was and without a care in the world he sucker punches me. **"GET OUT OF THE WAY FREAK!"**

Just as I was about to get up the glass disappeared and the Boa began to get out of the display, everyone was screaming and running away like something terrible had happened. I could tell Dudley and his three friends wet themselves.

She came by them and gave them a playful joke of trying to bite them. She went by me and I heard something I never expected, _"Thanks, amigo. Brazil here I come!"_

Sadly the Boa didn't get her wish of seeing Brazil, instead, she got caught in a net and through in a glass container with some air holes. That is when the brown stuff really hit the fan.

"Mr. That freak that came with us was talking to that snake." I knew the way Vernon was walking he was not walking to check that I was alright, no, he was walking to make sure I knew I was in deep trouble and I would wish that snake had eaten me.

Two whole weeks without any meals, and I had to go outside to do my bodily necessities, like any other freak like me.

That night they decided to have me sit while they ate dinner, it was your basic we are eating and rubbing it in your face that you are not kind of a moment. They loved to do that to me any chance they got. If this was an Olympic event I would say they get the bronze medal.

It was very obvious that they did it on purpose. "Just like Marge used to tell me if there is something wrong with the mutt blame the bitch! It's the only reason a freak like him is even born. You should kiss the ground we walk on for just letting you live."

Knowing that he was insulting my mother was the last straw, they can call me names, beat me up, treat me worse than a stray dog, but insult my mother that was not something I would let them do that and keep silent about it.

"I would very much advice that you apologize for insulting my mother." I looked at him straight in his face when I said that and what did he do? He gave me a condescending smile.

"He can talk any way he wants Freak! He is right to call that penniless, good for nothing, lazy, ugly whore anything he wants. I sometimes wish I had been born an only child not to be related to such a pathetic piece of shit like my sister. It's no wonder you are the way you are, unlike Dudders who is perfect."

Something in me just snapped as she finished saying that, I was so angry I was seeing everything like I was looking at the world through color lenses. I felt my jaw extend, my skin began to be covered in fur, a pain in my rear and my hands began to change.

" **I ASKED YOU NICELY TO RESPECT MY MOTHER AND YOU DIDN'T. YOU CAN INSULT ME ALL YOU WANT, BUT INSULT MY MOTHER IS NOT SOMETHING I WILL STAND. WHEN YOU SEE HER, BE SURE TO TELL HER I DEFENDED HER HONOR."**

The three idiots looked at each other as they ran to grab anything they could use to defend themselves, Vernon got the family shotgun, Petunia got a butcher's knife, and Dudley being an idiot he grabbed the bat they often used to beat me up with.

As I felt something hot hit me, everything went dark for a long time. At long last after what seemed forever, I finally was able to look at my surroundings, I truly expected to see mother, I believed Vernon had killed me if the pain that I felt earlier was me getting shot at with his shotgun.

My clothes were tattered to rags, and I noticed something I had not expected. The maimed bodies of three people I could only assume it was Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley. I say I could only assume because I could not look at their faces, they had none.

Just as I moved to see if they were the people I thought, two men appeared out of nowhere and I was hit with a bright red flash of light. Everything went dark again and I felt like I had been made to sleep. 'Great the neighbors must have called animal control or something. Worse come to worse it could be the cops, but how did they appear inside the house?'

I was kept in a cage till I regained consciousness, or so I believed finding myself inside a cage much like the ones you saw people put feral animals in. I would never admit it, but compared to where I usually slept, I had the best sleep in my entire life.

"Awake are we? No need to fear Harry. I am here and I just need to ask you a few questions some very important people want answers to. Don't worry my boy, everything will be alright. It's partially my fault for thinking your Aunt and her husband would take care of you."

I looked at him, I didn't understand what he was talking about. He had a long white beard, half-moon glasses, and a nose that looked like it had been broken at least once. If I was going to joke about it I would say I was on Middle Earth and in the Universe of the Lord of the Rings and my lawyer was Gandalf

"Ah, yes I do sort of look like him. Very flattered that you would compare me to that character Harry. My name is Albus Dumbledore and I am the Headmaster of the best school for magic in all of Magic England, Hogwarts. Come on, my boy, let's get you better dressed you want to make a good impression when meeting the Minister of Magic after all."


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Harry Potter, this is a fanfiction only.

As I felt my rags change and I saw that he indeed made them look decent, if not a little weird. I mean I never wore robes before, and certainly nothing like the ones I was wearing.

Just as he finished two men who I recognized came in and did something I also recognized from my childhood, they placed a muzzle on me and chained by hands to what Vernon used to call a leash.

I guess it was time for the two men who knocked me out, to take me out for a walk. Vernon did that often in the back yard, where he loved to hit me with a whip during my childhood. This was actually a lot more friendly than what I expected.

They tied the chains to a chain and before me were several old men and one woman who if I didn't know any better was the daughter of a toad. She certainly had the face that proved that correct.

"The Accused shall stand!" I only guess that they were talking to about me.

"Harry James Potter, you are accused of the murder of three muggles, Vernon, Petunia and Dudley Dursley. You are also accused of being a werewolf and not registering your condition to the proper animal care office, and last but not least dishonoring a noble and ancient house with these previous acts. How do you plea?"

I knew I hated the toad-faced woman as soon as she finished saying that, Albus stood up near me and put his hand on my shoulder. "This young man did nothing that warrants him being accused of anything. He did kill those three abusive relatives of his but did so to save his own life, taking a life in self-defense is not considered a crime."

"The second charge is simple, he had no contact with the magical world and thus he could not register his condition. He is a natural born werewolf, and thus he was not changed recently. Any attempt for me to contact him were stonewalled by the formerly mentioned abusive relatives."

"And the final charge he only changed to scare them into apologizing since they would never do so otherwise. Instead, Vernon discharged a shotgun injuring Harry and making him lose consciousness, all the killings were done as an instinct by his wolf side to save himself. He had done nothing to dishonor his noble or ancient families."

A man sitting in the middle looked confused and at the toad-faced the woman. "What do you mean families? I am aware that he is the last member of the ancient and noble house of Potter. I was not informed that he had claimed to other families."

Albus laughed and he looked at him, "Cornelius it is quite simple, we just found out due to a blood test he was given to better treat his injuries. Harry here is the descendant of Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor, Nicholas Flamel and of Sir James Potter."

He looked at me and smiled, "In fact, my good friend was making a set of items for both him and your father. They have enchanted rings that will allow you to resist the effects of the full moon when worn. He would never want his great great grandson to have to drink that awful tasting potion after all."

The toad-faced woman stood up and looked a lot like Vernon when he was angry, her face taking a shade of purple I was so familiar with. **"This werewolf needs to be destroyed, it has already tasted human flesh! He is a danger to us all!"**

Albus laughed as she said that, or should I say screamed that whole thing. "Dolores, I would very much like you to ask the two men near Harry, they will testify that he did not, in fact, eat anything from the bodies of the people he killed."

I looked at her and I felt sick to my stomach just thinking about putting any part of either my uncle, aunt or uncle in my mouth. "I am a werewolf true enough, I been able to survive malnutrition thanks to that and I only ate stray animals. I have some pride, after all, not even I would put something as foul as human flesh in my mouth."

Dolores stood up yet again, **"See he openly admits he does not consider himself human! He is an animal, he should be killed as one as well."**

I stand up and look at her, she immediately sits down as she sees how I am looking at her. "My so-called relatives have given me nothing but reasons to be ashamed of being human, their cruelty and disregard to my well being prime example, now you, if you don't apologize this instant I shall be more than happy to enact my right to demand an honor duel for insulting a member of an ancient and noble house. I give you thirty seconds to apologize or else."

Albus looked at me and was surprised I knew this much about the privileges being a member of an ancient and noble house were. I told him since the family was ancient and supposedly noble then they would protect the honor of said family. He nodded and told me indeed that was the case.

The man I came to know as Cornelius stood up next and asked me a rather obvious question, the answer should be pretty much implied. "What are the terms of the duel?" I stood up once again and using only part of my strength I broke free from my bindings.

This caught everyone by surprise, and indeed they looked rather afraid that I could break free from something that they could not have they been in my place. "It should be pretty obvious, to the death, I would accept nothing other than that for causing harm to all the ancient and noble families I am a part of."

Cornelius looked at Dolores and looked rather disappointed that he would have to say this. "Umbrage apologizes for this instant or after you are dead I will give everything you and your entire family owns to Harry Potter."

It turns out it was not the prospect of fighting to the death that would motivate her, it was the prospect of her entire family become poor that actually motivated her. She got down on her hands and knees and begged me to forgive her. She only made it by a second but I was honorable as accepted her apology.

I did tell her that if she insulted anyone from any of the families I am a member of, that next time there will be no power magical or otherwise to say her from my wrath. Albus was quick to remind me she unlike me was a fully trained in the use and casting of spells.

I just had to remind him that I was a fully trained, able, and upset werewolf. She might be able to cast a spell, but next to my speed in my full form, it was as good as throwing paper balls at a cheetah.

"Harry do you mean to tell me you actually would kill her? I mean she might not be nice or even polite, but she is a human being, and killing her might cause more harm to other innocent people than good."

I looked at him and could not help but to grin, "If she insults any of my relatives alive or dead, she will not live to regret it. You say show mercy, I say you reap what you sow. You say turn the other cheek and I will say a good offense is the best defense."

I was simply not going to put up with her stupidity and rampant discrimination against anything she did not consider human or her equal. I looked at the supposed Minister of Magic and could see he was not that happy about my decision to forgive her.

"Now if you and the others will excuse us, me and Mr. Potter here have quite a few things to get done today. I would very much like to have him at least buy his school supplies, and maybe some essentials."

We were dismissed and I could not help but to wonder why in the world would I need to buy school supplies for? "Now Harry, I don't want you to worry about money or anything. I am your legal guardian and as such, we can get money from your trust vault."

"I was ready to send you a letter telling you that you will be attending my school, but since you ended up killing the Dursley's in such a dramatic fashion. I guess you will need a new place to live as well, I say why don't you stay in the castle. You will learn a lot more that way."

As we walked through the streets I could not help but to notice how so many stared at me. I have been treated like a freak most of my life, you would think that I would get used to it.

"First, we need to stop at Gringotts, Goblin bank doesn't let the myths fool you. There is no better bank in all Magical England that their bank. No better place to keep your money and valuables secure."

The poem at the door had a nice and stern warning, I was still smiling as I imagined the horrors a thief would suffer trying to rob this bank. I was quickly led to a rather polite goblin by the name of Griphook.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Griphook, I am Harry James Potter. I need to visit my family vault. Need money for this school year, sorry if that inconvenience you in some way." As I said that he began laughing his head off for some reason I could not imagine.

"Griphook is fine young Lord, and don't worry. The only thing I ever have to do is to watch out for the Potter Account. I take care of the Vault, Investments, and other financial responsibilities. I have been in charge of it before even your father was born. Got to say I was surprised to find such a polite Moon Howler."

I stepped into the cart along Albus, and he quickly told me he would also need to visit my relatives vault. Needed to do Nicholas his old friend a favor. Griphook told him it was no problem.

The cart ride I imagine would put most muggle roller coasters to shame, I could not remember the last time I had so much fun.

As we got to the vault he ran his finger on the vault door and the door vanished. "Griphook what happens if a person tries to rob a vault?" He looked at me and gave a rather stern look.

"Nothing much, they get sucked into the vault. They can't get out, but don't worry we check the vaults for thieves every 300 years or so." I could not imagine anyone being able to survive that unless for some reason they could get food and water somehow, and not even that would save the thief's life.

"Nice, I got to say that it's nice to know my money is safe. Gives me a feeling of calm to know I don't have to worry about that. So when do I get to hear about my family's account? This pile must not be all there is, is it?"

Griphook relaxed after what I said and nodded his head, "Indeed, this is your trust vault. The other vaults are not accessible to you till you reach the age of 17. Don't you worry about that."

Albus looks at him and smiled, "Could we go a bit slower, I am not feeling so good."

Griphook laughed once again after he heard him say that, "Sorry, sir. One speed only."

As I got my money in a very interesting way. I got a pouch that had a bottomless charm on it, kind of like Dudley's stomach. Guess I shouldn't speak ill of the dead, but thinking where he and his parents probably were it shouldn't even bother them while screaming in agony for all eternity.

"First, we need to get you a wand, I hope Ollivander has something you can use. You know a wizard or witch does not actually choose a wand, it's the wand that does the choosing. I swear it's like they are alive sometimes."

As we got to the shop, I saw a man that had a pair of magnifying glasses instead of lenses on his glasses. "Albus nice to see you again, and this must be Harry Potter. I sold your mother and father their first wands you know. So sorry to hear that they are dead."

"Now why don't you tell me which is your wand hand?" I immediately lifted my right hand, at some point Albus just left and he left me alone with the wand maker. I don't know why but he must have to need to talk with someone.

A strange little measuring tape began to measure everything it could, even down to be space of my nostrils. "Ah, here we are oak, unicorn hair. Let's try this one. Give it a try with this wand."

The wand was as cold as ice when I touched it, I moved it and three empty boxes burst into flames. "Definitely not this one, how about this one mahogany, tail feathers of a particularly temperamental griffon." Once again the wand felt odd and three boxes came crashing down.

Over and over each wand failed, and the more the pile of wands that didn't choose me, the more excited and happy the old man became. "I wonder, he walked over to a particularly dusty box. He took a wand out and placed it in my hand.

It felt warm to the touch, almost like the wand was welcoming me. "Curious, Very Curious." I moved the wand and a stream of firework stars came out. "Indeed, very Curious."

"What is so curious, Mr. Ollivander?" He took the wand and placed it inside the box."I remember every wand I ever sold . The curious thing is that the phoenix who gave the feather for this wand only gave another. It is curious that you would get this wand when it's brother. Well, it's brother gave you that scar."


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Harry Potter, this is a fanfiction only.

Since I didn't have didn't have a place to live Albus decided that I lived in the castle, specifically a house that to everyone else was the most haunted place in the world, except Hogwarts that is.

The shrieking shack was the name people gave it. Honestly, once I looked at it, if you compare it to how I used to live, it was a palace. I was more than happy to live here. The best thing of all I had privacy thanks to that tree that acted as a guard dog. I got to know the old softy and one little touch from yours truly and the tree was as harmless as a hamster.

The second thing I loved was that I had unrestricted access to any book in the library I wanted, I decided that knowledge is power, and I also loved reading, so you can guess where I was when I was not eating at the castle's kitchen. There were thousands of books, and I was not going to get bored anytime soon.

Thanks to the invisibility cloak my dad left me, I could read and not worry about someone finding me reading something that was beyond the first year. I finished the school material for the first year and all of the second just barely got through the third year stuff when I heard someone shout.

Part of me wanted to take off the cloak and remind the supposed deputy headmistress that there was no shouting in the library, but then again she would find out I lived in the castle, and that I liked to read books that were shall we say too difficult for someone my age.

" **Albus, We got a problem. I been trying to send the acceptance letter to Harry, but the person who lives there just sent me a rather rude letter. Apparently, Harry Potter doesn't live there anymore and he even said she hoped he died. Harry Potter is missing Dumbledore! How am I supposed to send him his letter."**

Honestly, this woman could make Banshees turn green with envy, she had an amazing set of lungs on her that was certain, if the ringing in my poor ears was any indication. If someone tells me I was blessed with heightened senses, I would gladly remind them of this.

"Minerva, slow down and relax. Harry is in the castle already. The rude person was probably someone called Marge, wasn't she? In self-defense, Harry killed his uncle, aunt, and cousin. He has been living here for the last six months."

I really wish they didn't have to have their conversation in the library. Honestly, I could hear every single word they said. "If Harry Potter is here where is he? I need to give him his letter, and make sure he gets his school supplies and robes."

I had more than enough of this, I could not concentrate on the transfiguration book as much as I would like, too bad to it was a book about the transfiguration of non-living matter into living matter. I found the theory quite engaging, and the examples quite funny.

I walked down the stairs from the third floor, and I intentionally used the stairs that they could both see me as I walked down the stairs.

I walked to the woman wearing square-rimmed glasses, and her hair so tight that I could practically hear the hair crying. "First off I have all my school supplies, robes, wand, and potion ingredients several months ago. Secondly, there is no shouting in the library. Honestly professor I am shocked that I have to remind you of this, and lastly your little chat interrupted my reading."

"I will never finish that Necro transfiguration Book if this keeps up. It's bad enough when the janitor comes in and mutters about how much he hates not being able to use magic. I might as well take this book with me. I will never finish it if I can't find a quiet place to read in the castle."

She looked at the book and then she looked at me glaring while she did that. "That book is a fifth-year transfiguration book. You are not even in your second year! Don't make an excuse and Don't lie to me."

I walked over and looked at her, "I finished all the transfiguration books at least once, I am only reading this for the fun of it. I happen to like the jokes that are in this book. Like how can a rock be both diseased and deceased at the same time."

I heard Dumbledore clear his throat and walk towards me. "Honestly Harry, why don't you take some time and relax? I remember you father used to love playing quidditch, or maybe plan a rather intricate prank."

I looked at him and then at the book which I sent right back where it was with a single spell. "I don't like to waste time. I need to keep active or my blood starts to boil and I want to find something to kill. Speaking of which, you still haven't told me what can I eat in the forest."

Albus just looked at me, "Of course, I forgot. You will not go crazy thanks to that ring, but you still are every bit one of those. You can eat anything that is not either magical, human, or sentient. Birds mostly, but you can eat some fish from the lake as long as they aren't merpeople or the giant squid."

"My name is Minerva McGonagal, I am the Deputy Headmistress of this school. What do you mean by being one of those?" I had no choice but to transform. The pain of transformation was a lot fewer thanks to all the practice I been doing. My jaw and hands were still a bit painful, not to mention my rear.

"He means I am a werewolf, as one of the moon people I need to hunt or remain active doing other things. Since he didn't tell me what I could hunt, I decided to keep busy by reading and practicing my spells."

She looked at me as I changed back and I could almost see a look of fear in her eyes. "So how many books do you read per day? Should I be concerned about you making a meal out of your fellow students?"

I felt almost insulted as she said that, "I read ten books per day and the very idea of me eating something as foul as human upset my stomach. I would never eat something as foul as a human."

She didn't like the sound of that last part from the look she was giving me, "Need I remind you that you are human?"

I looked at her and she was clearly going to say something, but something made her stop. "I am human? I would never know unless you told me. I only knew my name was Harry Potter till Professor Dumbledore to me, before that I was called a combination of the words Freak and Thing. I think Disgusting was added sometimes, but that was usually only on my birthday."

"So tell me Professor why would I want to be considered a member of the race that tortured, starved, and tried to kill me for years? How about you show me a few good examples of honorable humans and then I might consider it."

I saw her look at Albus like she really wanted to tear his heart out. "I told you, I told you! We should have never left him with them in the first place. I told you they would not be the caring relatives you thought they were!"

Albus just let out a sigh and looked at me, "I believe in giving people a second chance to redeem themselves, I guess it's was wrong of me to think Petunia had changed in all these years."

"Harry since we are having this conversation, there are two things I need to tell you. First, you will need to use the fireplace and travel to the train station of King's Cross, you need to take the train to the school like everyone else. Secondly please try to keep the fact that you are a werewolf a secret. People are afraid of werewolves and people often hate that which they fear."

"You need to go on the train because this will allow you to meet other people your age, we can't live alone all your life Harry, you also need to be sorted into one of the four houses, but you know that already. You probably read a few books that said that much."

I didn't like the idea much but indeed I did read that in more than a few books, and scrolls. "Fine, but if they try to kill me. That person just became my snack of the day if he thinks he can try to kill me. I don't care what people think, someone tries to kill me I will devour that person."

She looked like she was having trouble with that idea, "How about you knock him out and let the Magical Law Enforcement deal with him or her? Harry many people would use such actions to try and classify you a menace to your fellow students, and have you expelled from our school."

I looked at Albus and I looked at her, it made no sense to me. If I can't devour my would-be murderer I would be constantly be trying to get the idiot to stop trying to kill me. "So let me get this straight, a complete stranger can try to make a corpse out of me, but I can't kill him or her in self-defense because others might use it to kick me out of this school?"

"This is the world of humans, and which is why I don't consider myself one. I never will till I find one with a mind smart enough and heart kind enough to be able to see the reason for my actions. Till I find one worthy to be my mate, I will never call myself a human."

I looked up to where I was, and then I looked at them. "If I must go and come back on the train for appearances sake you could just tell me. I am not ungrateful you know, now if you two have nothing else I have a few books I like to finish before I have to be on that train and that boat. Not to mention the sorting."

I jumped up to where I was and I could hear someone gasp from sheer shock. I continued reading my transfiguration book, and I knew I had to read a few others for reference material and because I never get tired reading about all these spells.

From that day on Professor McGonnagal was always there were I was reading a book, I don't know if she was there to keep an eye on me, or was afraid I would harm the books.

By the time I got to the seventh floor of the library it was time for me to go and take the train. During one of attempt at a particularity difficult spell I ended up summoning a rather strange miniature dragon. She has feathers that were really soft, and if it wasn't for the scales on the underside of her body I would say she was a bird.

Well that is not true, she had the mouth you would expect on a dragon, and she had lovely eyes. For some strange reason, I also felt like she was tied to my magic core. I kept reading and found out she was a familiar. I was probably the youngest person to ever have a familiar.

She loved riding on my shoulder and rubbing her head on the side of my neck. The next thing that I found strange was that for some reason I ended up calling her Pina. The strange part is that my familiar seemed to like me calling her that.

As I got out of the fireplace and began walking towards the train station I knew this would not be pleasant. "Come on, Pina. It's time for us to spend some time with hormonal, impulsive humans." She rubbed her head on me and I knew what she was saying without her saying a word.

"Thanks, Pina I know you be there for me. Come on let's get this over with. The sooner we get this done, the sooner we can get back to that book." She perked up immediately after I said that, it was a book about the language of dragons after all.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Harry Potter, this is a fanfiction only.

I walked out of the fireplace and right into the station. A guard looked at me like I was insane when I asked where was the ninth platform. I told him I never taken the train before and he relaxed somewhat. Pina didn't she was upset that I had to place a glamour on her to make her look like a canary, and placed her inside a cage.

I walked towards the platform and that is when I met a rather busy lady with a whole bunch of kids with her, they all had red hair just like their mother I would think. "Going to Hogwarts, you are in the right place. Just watch my boys enter the barrier and you should see what you need to do."

He looked at a pair of twins and nodded her head, "Alright Fred, you go first then you go, George." The two looked a little bit like schemers to me. There was also her daughter hiding behind her. I guess I shouldn't be surprised, werewolves are often feared, and most for good reason.

"I am George, honestly woman you can't tell us apart and you call yourself our mother." She looked like she been hurt, at least I knew that her feelings were indeed hurt by her son's callous comment.

"I was just kidding I am George." He took off right after his twin, I guess you need to run right through the barrier otherwise the barrier would consider it an accidental movement. The thing I didn't understand is that it was something that was not in any of the books in the castle library. I guess next time I go shopping for school books I should really pick up a new edition of the current enchanter's almanac.

I ran through the platform and sure enough, there was a red train waiting for us. I took my luggage to the people that were loading it into the train and they were nice enough to tell me that it would be delivered to my dorm room without fail.

As soon as I entered the train I met someone I wish I never did. It was a blonde boy, so pale it made me think he was anemic, and he had two rather shall we say the big boned company. "So you are Harry Potter, I am Draco Malfoy and the two behind me are Crave and Goyle. You need to be careful Potter, life depends on who you make friends with. I can actually help you with that if you are smart enough and do as I say."

I looked at him and something about his scent made me think he was not to be trusted. "That kind of you Draco, but I don't think your folks would like you to spend so much time with a full grown werewolf now, would they? I appreciate the offer, but I will have to find a compartment in the back, you know how my kind are often treated, don't you?"

It was no secret that it was, in fact, the Malfoy family that made the potion that my kind needs so expensive. It was a fiendish plot to be certain, make the potion that would help a werewolf keep control of his mind during the full moon expensive, drive us into poverty so that later they could use us as practically slave labor.

I did as I promised and picked the very last compartment, I guess I was not the only one to pick it. A person, a girl by the smells of it, was also in the compartment. Her messy brown hair was the only thing I could see.

She had her faced buried in a book, knowing what I did before getting on the train I had no excuse to complain. I did pretty much the same thing. I, however, decided to do the polite thing and asked the young witch something, depending how she answers I would either have to sit in the corridor or with the conductor.

I knocked on the side of the compartment, and that got her attention. "Excuse, Miss. Would you be terribly against the idea of sharing this compartment with a werewolf?"

She looked at me like I was insane for a second. "I don't believe in discriminating someone because of their race, species, or condition. As long as you don't mind me asking you some questions, be my guest."

I had no problem with her asking questions, at least she was friendly, unlike Draco who just wanted to get some use out of me, much like his family did to all those of my kind.

"I don't mind answering them, but I first must introduce myself." I sat down in front of where she was seating. "My name is Harry Potter, and you are?"

She lowered her book and smiled stretching a hand towards me, "Granger, Hermoine Granger. Nice to meet you, Harry. I already know much about you in fact. The fabled boy who lived, the hero of Magical Britain. How did you become a werewolf if you don't mind me asking?"

After a brief handshake I looked at her and smiled, "I didn't become a werewolf by being bitten, scratched, or some other known way, I am a naturally born werewolf, meaning I was one since the day I was born."

She began nodding her head and looking rather interested by my answer it seems. "So is it true it hurts when you change? Do werewolves really lose all control during the full moon?"

Well, this was a pleasant surprise, didn't think someone would be that curious about my kind, and she asked in such a polite tone. Guess riding the train wasn't such a bad idea after all.

"It hurts when you do it the first time, but over time it doesn't. Yes, most of my kind do in fact lose control to their instincts during the full moon. I don't because of this ring I have, I can also understand and speak most animal language."

"Come on out Pina, it's safe." I unlocked the bird cage and as soon as Pina was out I changed her back to her real form. She looked a bit angry, but grateful that I didn't keep her in that confined space.

"Sorry, this is my familiar. She is Pina, and one of my few friends. Pina, this is the nice lady that allowed us into her compartment, Hermoine Granger." I touched Pina down her spine and she got in a better mood it seems, as she began to rub her head against my neck after she flew onto my shoulder.

That is when I noticed how Hermoine was looking at her, she was blushing and she didn't know how to react by the way her hand was trying to touch Pina. "She is a fairy dragon, I read about those in a book. She looks so cute. Do you think she would let me touch her?"

I decided to do the nice thing and tell her. "Why don't you ask her and see?"

A few minutes later she was scratching her behind the right ear and Pina looked happy that someone else was as nice to her as I was. That is when a boy looking rather troubled came into the compartment.

"Excuse me have both of you seen a toad? I am missing my toad, I been looking for it all over the place." I couldn't believe it, it was just funny that I decided to take my wand and pointed at the door.

A quick summoning charm and the toad came flying towards my open hand. I took the toad and from the smell, I knew what had happened. Someone lured it away with something the toad would love to eat, and from the smell, it was none other than Draco that did that.

My guess was an attempt to humiliate the boy by making him search all over the place for his missing pet. I was not surprised in the least, what can you expect from a Malfoy?

"Come sit down, you will both will be a lot safer with us. The name is Hermoine Granger, and this is Harry Potter. That was a summoning charm, wasn't it? Do you know many spells?"

The boy and the toad sat down and looked at us with a smile. "I am Neville Longbottom and this is my toad, Trevor. I should have known a Potter would help me out, your family and mine were long time friends after all. James Potter was my godfather after all."

I looked at my friends and nodded my head as I remember all those books I read. "Sure I know a few spells, but most people will look at me and think I am just a howling monster. I guess I am lucky both of you don't seem to be bothered by what I am or tried to use it against me."

Just as I finished saying that a young red-haired student came to our compartment, I swear I saw him standing with the equally red haired woman who was with her kids and told me how to get through the barrier.

"Excuse me, but do you think I could sit here. My brothers are bored and are trying to prank me for their entertainment. The name is Ronald Weasley, but I prefer if you call me Ron."

I remember quite well what is like to be the subject of bullying and so I looked at both Neville and Hermoine for a second to see if they approved. They both nodded they head.

"Sure if it's something we don't like it's a bully. This is Hermoine Granger and Neville Longbottom. I am Harry Potter. Sit where ever you feel comfortable. You might want to keep that rat of yours in your pocket. It looks like it's scared of me."

Ron sat down right next to Hermoine, "I guess if what they said is true, I am surprised that everyone in this compartment isn't scared of you. I am scared, but I am more scared of what my brothers might do to me. Is it true? Are you a werewolf?"

I guess rumors were bound to spread faster than the news on the television. "I am, I have been one since the day I was born. I don't think you need to worry. As long as I am wearing this ring, I am perfectly safe."

I took a sniff outside the window and got up. "Well Neville, Ron we need to go outside." They both asked me why? I told them that we needed to block the windows to give Hermoine some privacy so she could change into her robes.

"I can smell the water from the lake, so that means we are almost there. We are going to wait outside to give you some privacy and prevent peepers from trying to look at you in various form of undress."

She blushed and quickly asked me something I was expecting her to ask. "Why would anyone want to peep at me undressing?"

I was the last to walk towards the door and just as I was about to walk out of the door I turned around and smiled at her. "Why would anyone want to peep? Why to see a beauty such as yourself getting undressed of course, not that I would ever disrespect you in that manner."

I walked out and did as I promised, a quick spell and the windows were protected against anyone trying to peep. If they did they would find themselves living their worst nightmare.

As soon as she was done she knocked on the door, and she waited outside for us to change into our robes, or at least Neville and Ron did. I just transfigured mine and I was in school robes quicker than Ron could tie his shoe laces.

As we all walked out of the train we saw a rather big man with shabby beard and hair waving at us. "First years, this way. Don't you worry you will get your things sent to your dorm room. Come one six per boat, Harry you come with me. I was told to keep an eye on you."

I took out a small tennis ball from my pocket and began to throw it at the giant squid, the squid caught it with one tentacle and threw it back to me. I kept doing that with him the entire time the boat ride happened.

"Mind telling me what are you doing?" Hagrid I guess was upset that I was not listening to his guided boat ride.

"I am just playing catch with a friend. Don't just float there, say hi Squible." The giant squid raced two tentacles out of the water and began to wave at the boats. "See Squible and I often like to play catch, this day in days as boring as this."

"I would like to hear about the sorting if you don't mind. My brothers told me we had to wrestle a troll." I looked at Ron and began shaking my head as he finished saying that. I guess I really should count my blessings about being an only child.

As we got off the boat I decided to calm everyone who heard Ron, "We will not have to wrestle a troll, no matter how fun that may be. No, we will be sorted by the Sorting Hat. We will be placed in one of four houses, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. The house we are placed in will be the place where we will live, work, study and form lasting friendships."

"Good deeds, Feats of academic achievement and Honorable acts will earn us House Points, Wrong deeds, and misbehaving will lose us the same points. The House who earns the most House Points earns the House Cup and the recognition of the four houses. So you see our action affect more people than just each individual."

I heard someone clear their throat, "Exactly, well said Mr. Potter thank you for helping keep your fellow students calm. I am Professor Minerva McGonnagal and I am the head of House Gryffindor. Now for a line and follow me. You have nothing to fear, the sorting is an ancient tradition, even I was sorted and I am alive."


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Harry Potter, this is a fanfiction only.

I lived in the castle for a few months, and ate my meals in the Great Hall. So to me it wasn't really much of anything new. By contrast the other students looked at it with awe and wonder. I know I should not tell them that after a few months and all the work they would have to do they will get used to the place.

I just kept wondering who's brilliant idea was it to make me stand in line with a whole bunch of kids who were either scared, or nerves wrecks. Meaning that thanks to my sense of smell I was smelling more urine than if I went to a public water closet.

The only thing that helped was Hermoine talking with me about which books I liked to read. I guess from the looks Ron was giving us, we were the only ones that actually decided to read some of our class materials before school started. I even heard a few comments such as nerds, and eggheads.

They slowly began to call the names of each student and wouldn't you know it, Hermoine Granger got placed in Ravenclaw. The house that values knowledge if the books I read were telling the truth. She walked happily to the table with the Ravenclaw banners over it.

Draco big surprise, he got placed in Slytherin. If he was anymore into blood purity I would say inbred would fit him quite nicely. He wouldn't shut up about it with his two thugs. The walls of the compartments might as well be made of paper, I could hear every single thing that was said in all the compartments near the one I was in.

There was a silence after they called my name, and from the way everyone pointed and talked about me I didn't feel that comfortable truth be told. I walked over to one of my ever chatty friends. I guess living in the castle I had few people to chat with, the sorting hat was one of the few people I talked with on a regular basis, the other was Mrs. Norris but she took a while to actually consider me a friend.

" _So Harry, had to spend a whole trip with a girl. Am I wrong to think that you found someone who someone with your condition might call a mate?"_ I began to think my answer and it was that it was a little too early to tell.

" _Well you know you could really be in any of the four houses, you got that sense of justice, you are smart, humble, and ambitious. You sure aren't what I call an easy student to place."_ I knew far too well to argue with him, this hat may look mangy and torn but it was wisest person I ever met.

" _What do you mean mangy! If you weren't my friend I would stick you with Hufflepuff and watch you get ridiculed and bullied into oblivion. That does it, you asked for it._ You better be **Slytherin.** "

I could see the grim on the hat as I walked towards the table with the giant serpent painted on the banners. If you ever ask me do I know how it feels to walk towards your own execution, the answer is yes. That is exactly what I was feeling. The fact that Draco was screaming we got Potter, over and over again didn't help make me feel any better.

The entire Gryffindor Table looked like the world was coming to an end. I guess the only good thing about my seating arrangement was that I was seated closer to Hermoine. The next big shock came as Ronald Weasley, someone who's entire family had always been placed in Gryffindor was actually placed in Slytherin.

There were the comments by his brothers that basically consisted of shaming the family and traitor. Ron, on the other hand, was happy to be placed in a house away from his brothers. During our train ride he told us several stories about how Fred and George used him as prank practice target. If I had siblings like that I would be happy too.

Albus stood up and looked at the students as the sorting ended, "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts, I have a few choice words to say before we continue, Oddnip, Blot, Nitpick, Splot. Thank you." He sat down and Ron looked at me. "Is he insane?"

I couldn't help but to smile at Albus and his distraction. "He is one of the most brilliant wizards in this castle, care for a leg of lamb? Or could you pass the roasted potatoes." Ron looked at the table and saw it was covered in the most delicious looking food anyone had ever seen.

I decided to go a little meat, chicken and potato happy with my choice of food. I couldn't help but to wonder how in the world did Ron manage to cram so much food in his mouth and so quickly. I took out a piece of paper and wrote something that must have looked like chicken scratches. I placed in on my empty plate and it banished with the rest of the food as everyone was done eating.

"What was with the piece of paper?" I looked at Ron and couldn't help to tell him I was just thanked the elves for a wonderful meal. I told him that he should be considerate, especially with the people that prepare your meals.

I skipped the dessert and the elves sent me my usual after dinner tea instead. Like I said I lived in this place for a few more months than the other students, which means the house elves knew exactly what I wanted to have after dinner.

The welcome to by the head of our house was something I will always remember. I guess they were not expecting Professor Severus Snape to actually look at a member of his own house in an even more unfriendly manner than he looked at a Gryffindor.

"I am Professor Severus Snape, I am the head of your house and as such I will not accept any foolishness, pranking, or fighting within this house. I would also advise you not to get to close to Harry Potter, especially during a full moon. For those that haven't figured it out, our newest celebrity is an actual natural born werewolf. Potter be sure to visit my office to get your potion."

They each moved away from me as they understood what my head of house was saying. Well all except Draco and Ron for some reason I couldn't understand. "As for your dorm rooms, you will take the right stairs for boys and left for girls. The hall is determined by the year you are in. All except for Harry, you know where you are sleeping so you might want to leave while you can see your way."

I turned around and began to walk, Draco and Ron volunteered to accompany me so that if I happen to trip or fall they could help me. I was not expecting this at all. "Thanks you two, but I know where I am going. You two are welcome to come and see my place if you want however."

As we walked towards the whomping willow they looked at me like I was insane, as I walked up to the willow and touched a small knob on the bottom it's trunk. The tree relaxed and I went through the passage right at the base of the tree. I heard Draco and Ron following me and I knew that they would find the place where I lived not to be what they expected.

I used plenty of restoration, strengthening, and even fortifying spells on the place. It sure looks a lot different since I first started living in the place, why it almost felt homey.

"Well Draco, Ron, I would like to welcome you to my home. It is rather nice, not bad for the supposedly most haunted place in all of England now is it?" A ghost of a woman wearing a long nightgown, and a scarf on her neck came through the wall.

"So nice to see Harry, does this mean you will live in this house again? I sure do hope you do. I never had such a considerate neighbor like you." I smiled as she said that and I felt it was necessary to introduce her.

"Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley, this is Clare Von Helsing. Clare these two are members of my house. So tell me Clare any trouble since I left?" She laughed and said that the only trouble she had was that Woody was in a bad mood since she believed I had left Hogwarts for good.

"Woody is the name of the Whomping Willow by the way. She is rather friendly once you get to know her better. Nah, I am not leaving the castle for at least another seven years. I see you manage to get Peeves to stay out for good. Thanks Clare, I was getting tired of fixing things that guy broke."

A few moment later I learned the truth that I needed from the way they behaved around my home. Ronald looked rather disappointed that I lived like this, he must have expected that I lived up in luxury since I was the only member left of a Noble and Ancient house. Draco if his smell was anything to go by he was angry and frustrated. I guess he didn't expect my home to be that well guarded.

Woody might be nice to me, but I highly doubt that anyone could enter this place without me present. What can I say my friend was very protective, and Clare was not only a ghost, but also an excellent mind reader as well. As soon as my fellow Slytherin's left she told me exactly what those two had been thinking.

"You know Clare it is rather disappointing to hear that. The Weasley family have been friends with my family for generations and Draco is my cousin. To think they came here only trying to find a way either to blackmail me or to use me to get ahead is as I said rather disappointing."

Clare laughed as she took off her scarf and her head was resting on her lap as she appeared to sit down on a sofa near my armchair. "Appearances can be deceptive Harry, look what happened to me. Had I been careful with who I made friends with I could have lived a lot longer or died in a much less violent way. You should keep in mind my advice Harry, keep your friends close, but keep your enemies even closer."

I decided to turn in early and get ready for my first classes. I knew that I was going to face some challenges, but I was actually looking forward to them. As I got in my bed I knew something that was going to happen was going to do with what people came to call my furry little problem. Prejudice against those of my kind was pretty much established. My time in this school was not going to be easy, not easy at all.

I woke up bright and early thanked Woody for keeping me safe, and decided to go through my usual morning routine. A lap around the lake, some calisthenics and finally a game of catch with my aquatic friend. I took a bath and was ready for my day.

I sat down and wrote something on a piece of paper, when I placed it on my plate it simply vanished, and a few seconds later the food I asked appeared. I was not feeling like having a big breakfast, so I decided to ask the house elves if they could give me something light and provide me with enough energy for the day.

Their solution was a vegetable omelet, with orange juice and a slice of brand toast. I as always thanked them for their consideration. My meal was indeed just what I needed that day, the fiber of the vegetables and the juice really made me feel good.

I know most people think that we werewolves live to eat meat, well that is simply not the case. We prefer it but we can eat just as many foods as any humans. I was also glad that I chose something I could eat quickly, it seems fate smiled on me since I looked at where Ron and Draco were seated.

I guess Draco will want to pick a seat as far from Ron as possible. I guess having so many relatives, eating a meal became much of a battle in his home. He was grabbing food and eating as much of it, as fast as he could. I sincerely don't think he actually was enjoying the taste at all. That particular display made Draco and a few other students loose their appetite it seems.

I looked at my day schedule and saw that today, I had something called defense against the dark arts, transfiguration, charms, and potions. I was actually looking forward to seeing what the defense against the dark arts class was about, being a werewolf I was considered a dark creature myself. I began to wonder what the professor would say about those of my kind.


End file.
